Wife and Boyfriend
by Huang Gi Tao B2utys
Summary: Aku berkencan dengan seseorang. Meskipun aku kini telah menikah. Ia sungguh luar biasa. KrisTao/Taoris


**_"_****_Aku ingin membuat sebuah pengakuan. Aku berkencan dengan seseorang. Meskipun aku kini telah menikah. Ia sungguh luar biasa. Ia adalah orang yang sangat cantik, pintar, cerdik, kuat, sangat polos dan memiliki iman yang kuat." – Wu Yifan_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Title : Wife and Boyfriend**

**AuthoR : Egiiey/E.G (Lee Jiwoon)**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Length : OneShot**

**Casts : TaoRis, KrisTao**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : YAOI , BL/ BOYS LOVE , GAY , Typo Bertebaran Tidak Karuan, Kayaknya Gaje Banget, EYD Nya Juga Buruk, Masih Belum Bisa Buat Penulisan 100% Benar.**

**I Told You Before, If You Hate Yaoi, Better If You Don't Read My Fanfic, Okay ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-#-#-#-#-3 -#-#-#-#-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mempesona…._

Apapun yang ada pada dirimu, akan membuat ku terpesona.

Aku hanya seorang pemuda dari segelintir pemuda didunia yang mempunyai cerita rahasia. Aku mencintai kekasihku_. – Kekasihku_

Aku menyadari apapun yang aku lakukan untuknya mempunyai makna yang mendalam. Aku hanya manusia biasa seperti yang lain yang menikmati hidup. Sebagai pekerja kantoran yang di beratkan oleh tugas-tugas bertumpuk serta berkas-berkas yang harus segera diperiksa dan ditandatangani membuatku terkadang lelah dengan semuanya. Tapi, apa mau dikata, karena jabatanku paling berpengaruh dengan Tag nama Direktur Wu YiFan terpampang jelas hmmm…. Semua harus dijalani dengan kerja keras.

Diluar dari itu, aku mempunyai seorang istri yang selalu sabar menungguku dirumah, menyambutku dengan senyuman dan menawarkan minum padaku. Oh, hidup ku sangat menyenangkan.

Untuk mendapatkan istri seperti dia sangat susah tapi itu resiko yang harus ku hadapi. Dia seorang kaum adam yeaah dia sama seperti ku yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Maaf , ini bukan lelucon yang patut di ketawakan. Tapi, itu benar . dia seorang lelaki yang sangat tanggung untukku.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kini setelah berkutat dengan laptop dan berkas-berkas dimeja . Handphone ku bergetar . ku lirik siapakah yang menelponku kali ini ?.<p>

**_My Boyfriend Peach_**

Ini dia, yang kini menyinari dunia ku dengan sifatnya. – _dia kekasihku._

_"__Hallo…?" _

Suaranya lembut , benar suaranya lembut sekali

" Aku sudah selesai . ada apa ,_peach ?". _Jawabku sambil menatap bingkai foto yang ada di laci.

_"__Tidak, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan mu. Apa kau akan pulang ke rumah ku mala mini ?". _

Aku dapat mendengar dia berkata dengan gugup dan berhati-hati

"Yes, peach. Aku akan datang mala mini". Dan dapat ku dengar dia sedikit berlari ke suatu ruangan. "Peach tidak perlu menyiapkan makanan untukku, kau cukup beristirahat saja dan menyambutku seperti biasa".Ucapku kalem.

_"__Ketahuan ya ? Datanglah malam ini ! karna banyak hal yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu". _

Dia pun mematikan handphonenya. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. _Banyak hal yang perlu diceritakan_. Jadi, malam ini akan banyak waktu mendengarkan melodi darinya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Walau sudah ku peringatkan tapi tetap saja dia lakukan. Lihatlah ! berbagai macam hidangan makanan yang dia olang . – _Masakkan kekasihku._

Dia sangat cantik malam ini. TIDAK! Setiap aku melihatnya dia akan selalu cantik dimataku. Dia sempurna.

"Jadi, dari mana aku harus mendengar ceritamu, _peach ?"._

Dia tersenyum samar, dia berjalam mengambil dua buah gelas kaca dengan kaki panjang dibawahnya, gelas yang cukup anggun. Juga membawa sebuah botol wine.

Dia menuangkan wine di gelas anggun itu dengan sexy.

"Hari ini banyak teman-temanku yang menanyakan hubungan kita. Mereka bilang mereka sangat iri." . aku pun tersenyum.

"Mereka patut untuk iri, _peach."_

"bahkan beberapa eonnie-eonnie dari butik sebelah minta resep agar selalu disayang dan langgeng dengan lama". Kekasihku ini, dia bekerja di butik ternama di kota ini. Jadi, wajar banyak eonnie-eonnie yang lalu lalang disekitar butiknya.

"Kau akan selalu bersama ku ,_ peach."_

"Aiihh.. Kris gege jangan merayuku. Mungkin kita bisa akan selalu bersama _ge._ Tapi, nasip belum tentu".

_Tapi, nasip belum tentu_

_Tapi, nasip belum tentu_

_Tapi, nasip belum tentu_

_Tapi, nasip belum tentu_

Senyumku perlahan memudar. Melihat manik matanya yang cukup teduh itu.

"Kita akan selalu bersama, _peach"._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Aku ingin membuat sebuah pengakuan. Aku berkencan dengan seseorang. Meskipun aku kini telah menikah. Ia sungguh luar biasa. Ia adalah orang yang sangat cantik, pintar, cerdik, kuat, sangat polos dan memiliki iman yang kuat._

_Aku sangat suka ketika mengajaknya keluar untuk makan malam, menonton bioskop, bermain di taman, menghadiri acara-acara tertentu. Aku berharap bisa melakukan apapun dengannya sepanjang waktuku. Dan aku mengatakan padanya berulang kali bahwa dia begitu cantik._

_Bahkan, aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku marah padanya. Karena memandangnya saja membuat hiburan tersendiri._

_Terkadang ia membuat kejutan saat aku sedang bekerja. Kejutan yang dapat membuat hatiku senang karena pekerjaaan yang bertumpuk. Dilain kesempatan dia juga memasak sesuatu yang lezat untuk ku._

_Aku sangat bersyukur atas kesempatan yang aku dapatkan dirinya, meskipun ketika aku sudah menikah._

_Dan apa yang kalian tau ?_

_Oh ! Apakah aku pernah menyebutkan bahwa my boyfriend yang diriku ceritakan adalah** istriku** ? _

_Atau apa yang anda fikirkan ?_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

.

Kekasih ku adalah istriku. Aku Wu Yifan dan isriku Huang Zi Tao kami akan selamanya seperti ini.

Inilah caraku mencintaninya. Walau kami sudah menikah secara sah. Namun, aku akan selalu menganggap Zi Tao atau Peach akan menjadi kekasihku atau pacarku selamanya.

Aku menganggap dengan masih memakai cara pacaran dulu kami akan tetap menjaga dan memberi lebih kasih sayang kepada Tao. Juga membuat Tao mencintaiku.

Ketika kita di masa pacaran, akan melakukan sesuatu apapun itu untuk kekasihnya. Dan rela memberikan segalanya untuk dia. Tidak perduli apapun. Juga menjaganya agar dia tidak di rebut oleh orang lain.

Aku ingin seperti itu

Seperti itu selalu.

* * *

><p>Terkadang aku dianggap sangat kekanakan oleh Tao<em>. – istriku.<em>

Tao bekerja di butik tapi ketika sabtu dan minggu dia bekerja di café milik temannya bernama Xiumin. Aku akan selalu menjemputnya walau aku pun disibukkan oleh pekerjaan yang bertumpuk. Akan kuusahakan menjemputnya. Seperti, saat pacaran dulu aku selalu menjemputnya walau aku telah datang 30 menit dan menunggunya. Tidak, apa-apa. Tao sebenarnya sudah mencegahku agar menjemputku bila aku tidak sibuk. Tapi, yeah aku ingin seperti saat pacaran dulu. Dan setiap sabtu dan minggu terkadang satu jam aku sudah berada di café milik Xiumin. Café ini sangat ramai dan lagi café ini Cuma buka setiap sabtu dan minggu jadi wajar kalau sangat ramai.

Dan yah, sangat banyak anak muda yang berdatangan. Dan Tampan. Ini yang membuatku harus ekstra menjaga milikku. Terkadang masih ada saja yang menggoda Tao ku. Jadi, biasanya aku akan berjalan kepada si penggoda dan berkata

_"__Dia milikku"_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

.

Aku akan selalu menyempatkan untuk kami mempunyai waktu privasi untuk kami berjalan-jalan. Tao suka sekali pantai , jadi akan ku luangkan waktu untuk menjelajahi jalan kemanapun itu termasuk pantai asal Tao bahagia.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_._

_._

_Ketika anda menikah, itu bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Aku ingin terus 'berpacaran' dengan istri ku. Meskipun kami sudah menikah. Hanya karena kami berdua sudah mengucapkan 'Kami bersedia' , aku tidak ingin berhenti mencari cara untuk menakhlukan istriku. _

_Sejauh yang ku lihat, sebuah hubungan pada akhirnya tidak dapat berjalan dengan lancar ketika salah satu dari pasangannya itu sudah tidak terus mencari tahu tentang informasi setiap hari._

_Ketika berpacaran, aku akan berusaha saling mengenal satu sama lain dengan cara unik. Mengapa harus berhenti karena telah menikah? Seharusnya itu tidak pernah berhenti. Perasaaan gugup ketika pertama kali berkencan, bisa dirasakan berulang-ulang setelah beberapa tahun bersama. Setiap hari seharusnya bersikap layaknya pertemuan pertama kali saat bertemu dengannya. Semua orang pasti akan merasakan perubahan drastic apabila mengikuti pola piker seperti itu._

_Aku meyakinkan pada semua pasangan. Untuk terus 'berpacaran' dengan istri anda dan untuk mengerti bahwa 'berpacaran' tidak selesai begitu saja._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**Hiduplah dengan cinta yang di penuhi rasa penasaran dan rasa ingin mengenal satu sama lain dengan lebih baik . **_.- _**Jarrid Wilson**

_.._

_._

**_END_**

_._

_A/N :_

_Cerita ini terispirasi dari pengakuan cerita __**Jarrid Wilson**__. Jarrid Wilson adalah seorang pria bahagia yang sudah menikah._

_Sungguh, pertama kali membaca kisah hidupnya bersama istrinya sangat menyentuh hati. Bukan cerita karangan dan novel. Dia menulis diblognya. Memang bila pasangan bila seperti cerita dia pasti akan bahagia selamanya karena akan selalu menjaga kasih sayang agar tidak pudar. _

_._


End file.
